goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Susan Egan
Susan Egan is an American actress and singer. Biography Born in Seal Beach, California, Egan studied at Orange County High School of the Arts and UCLA as well as training as a singer and dancer. She made her stage debut after being cast in Bye Bye Birdie and gained recognition for her work with Disney, both onstage and as the voice of Megara in Hercules. In addition to her musical work, Egan also had a long-standing role in the series Nikki, and provided voices for the English dubs of Spirited Away and Porco Rosso. Singing A professional musical theatre actress, Egan notably originated the role of Belle in Beauty and the Beast and Princess Léonide in Triumph of Love. She also played a number of established roles including Julie LaVerne in Show Boat, Sally Bowles in Cabaret and Millie Dillmount in Thoroughly Modern Millie. Egan sang the anti-love ballad "I Won't Say I'm in Love" in her role as Megara in Hercules and released several solo albums including So Far..., Winter Tracks and Secret of Happiness. Film Hercules (1997) *I Won't Say I'm in Love (contains solo lines) Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *I Didn't Know I Could Feel This Way (duet) *Always There (contains solo lines) Television Hercules: The Animated Series (1999) *The Man That I Love (solo) Stage Bye Bye Birdie (1990) *How Lovely to Be a Woman (solo) *One Boy (contains solo lines) *What Did I Ever See in Him? (duet) Beauty and the Beast (1994)(originated the role) *Belle (contains solo lines) *No Matter What (duet) *Me (duet) *Belle (Reprise)(solo) *Home (solo) *Something There (contains solo lines) *A Change in Me (solo) *Home (Reprise) (solo) *End Duet/Transformation (duet) The Sound of Music (1996) *The Sound of Music (solo) *My Favorite Things (duet) *My Favorite Things (reprise 1)(solo) *Do-Re-Mi (contains solo lines) *The Lonely Goatherd (contains solo lines) *The Sound of Music (reprise)(contains solo lines) *My Favorite Things (reprise 2)(contains solo lines) *No Way to Stop It (contains solo lines) *An Ordinary Couple (duet) *Sixteen Going on Seventeen (reprise)(duet) *Do-Re-Mi (reprise)(contains solo lines) *So Long, Farewell (reprise) State Fair (1996) *It Might as Well Be Spring (solo) *Driving at Night/Our State Fair (contains solo lines) *Isn't It Kinda Fun? (duet) *Isn't It Kinda Fun? (Reprise)(solo) *It Might as Well Be Spring (Reprise)(solo) *Next Time It Happens (solo) *Finale Ultimo Triumph of Love (1997)(originated the role) *Anything (solo) *The Bond that Can't Be Broken (duet) *You May Call Me Phocion (duet) *Emotions (duet) *The Sad and Sordid Saga of Cécile (contains solo lines) *Have A Little Faith (contains solo lines) *What Have I Done? (solo) *This Day of Days (Reprise)(contains solo lines) Putting It Together (1998) *Rich and Happy *Hello Little Girl (duet) *Everyday a Little Death (duet) *Sooner or Later (solo) *Bang! (contains solo lines) *Unworthy of Your Love (duet) *Rich and Happy (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Back in Business *It's Hot Up Here (contains solo lines) *More (solo) *There's Always a Woman (duet) *Merrily We Roll Along #3 *Finale/Old Friends Cabaret (1999) *Don't Tell Mama (contains solo lines) *Telephone Dance (contains solo lines) *Perfectly Marvellous (duet) *Cabaret (solo) *Finale Ultimo Show Boat (2001) *Can't Help Lovin' Dat Man (contains solo lines) *Bill (solo) The Unsinkable Molly Brown (2002) *I Ain't Down Yet (contains solo lines) *Belly Up to the Bar, Boys (contains solo lines) *My Own Brass Bed (solo) *Beautiful People of Denver (solo) *Are You Sure? (contains solo lines) *I Ain't Down Yet (Reprise)(duet) *Bon Jour (The Language Song)(contains solo lines) *Chick-a-pen (duet) *Dolce Far Niente (duet) *Colorado, My Home (contains solo lines) Thoroughly Modern Millie (2004) *Not for the Life of Me (solo) *Thoroughly Modern Millie (duet) *Not for the Life of Me (Tag)(contains solo lines) *How the Other Half Lives (duet) *How the Other Half Lives (reprise)(duet) *The Speed Test (contains solo lines) *Jimmy (solo) *Forget About the Boy (contains solo lines) *I Turned the Corner/Falling in Love with Someone (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Gimme Gimme (solo) *The Speed Test (Reprise)(contains solo lines) Chess (2007) *Someone Else's Story (solo) *The Deal (No Deal)(contains solo lines) *I Know Him So Well (duet) *Endgame (contains solo lines) Albums Drat! The Cat (1997) *Holmes and Watson (duet) *Wild and Reckless (solo) *Dancing with Alice (contains solo lines) *Let's Go (duet) *I Like Him (solo) *Justice Triumphant *Finale So Far... (2002) *Tell Me Tonight (solo) *April Showers (solo) *A Wonderful Guy (solo) *For Me and My Girl (solo) *Charmaine (solo) *I Wonder Who's Kissing Her Now? (solo) *It Might as Well Be Spring (solo) *If You Were the Only Girl in the World (solo) *Beer Barrel Polka (solo) *Anything Goes (solo) *Radetzky March (solo) *I Kiss Your Hand, Madame (solo) *Live, Laugh and Love (solo) *When the Lilacs Bloom Again (solo) *In Grinzing (solo) Coffee House (2004) *Both Sides Now (solo) *Taylor, The Latte Boy (solo) *Oh Very Young (solo) *Someone To Lay Down Beside Me (solo) *French Waltz (solo) *Across 9th Avenue (solo) *Where In The World Is My Prince (solo) *I Can't Believe My Heart (solo) *Roses (duet) *Oh, How I Loved You (solo) *Wuthering Heights (solo) *There Are No Words (solo) *Sing Me A Happy Song (solo) All That & More (2005) *More (solo) *I Like Him (solo) *Wild & Reckless (solo) *Whoever You Are ((I Love You)(solo) *You Can Fly/I'm Flying (solo) *Little Dream (solo) *Two Lost Souls (duet) *Tell Him Anything (solo) *Joshua Noveck (solo) *Meadowlark (solo) Winter Tracks (2006) *The Most Wonderful Time of the Year (solo) *The Turkey and the Stuffing (solo) *I'll Be Home For Christmas (solo) *All Those Christmas Clichés (solo) *Cold Enough To Snow (solo) *Santa Claus Is Coming To Town (solo) *Little Coloured Lights (solo) *Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas (solo) *We Are Lights/Shalom Alaychem (solo) *Silent Night/Greensleeves (solo) *At Christmas (solo) *New Year's Baby (First Lullaby)(solo) Susan Egan Live! (2007) *Opening Medley (solo) *Joshua Noveck (solo) *How Lovely to Be a Woman (solo) *Times Like This (solo) *Rodgers and Hammerstein Medley (solo) *My Funny Valentine (solo) *Taylor, the Latte Boy (solo) *Compromise (solo) *Someone to Watch Over Me (solo) *Thoroughly Modern Millie/Jimmy (solo) *Cabaret (solo) *If I Only Had a Brain/Lion Tamer (solo) *Disney Heroine Medley (solo) *It's a Good Thing He Can't Read My Mind (solo) *The Last Song (solo) *Pregnancy Medley (solo) *I Dreamed a Dream (solo) *Beauty and the Beast Medley (solo) *Gimme, Gimme (solo) *When You Wish Upon a Star (solo) Secret of Happiness (2011) *The Me of the Moment (solo) *A Musical Apology (solo) *The Secret of Happiness (solo) *Cock-Eyed Optimist (solo) *Children Will Listen (duet) *Momsense (solo) *I Have You (solo) *The Wanting of You (solo) *From the Stars (Isla's Song)(solo) *All Things In Time (solo) *Bridge Over Troubled Water (solo) Softly (2015) *Nocturnes (solo) *Think of Me (solo) *Embraceable You/'Til There Was You (solo) *Love to Me (solo) *Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered (solo) *Anyone Can Whistle/Not While I'm Around (solo) *Make Believe (solo) *Lay Down Your Head (solo) *With You (solo) *A Quiet Thing (solo) *I Wish You Love (solo) Gallery egankim.jpg|'Kim MacAfee' in Bye Bye Birdie. eganbelle.jpg|'Belle' in Beauty and the Beast. eganmegara.jpg|'Megara' in Hercules. eganléonide.jpg|'Princess Léonide' in Triumph of Love. egansally.jpg|'Sally Bowles' in Cabaret. eganangel.jpg|'Angel' in Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure. egansofar.jpg|'So Far...' egancoffee.jpg|'Coffee House.' eganmillie.jpg|'Millie Dillmount' in Thoroughly Modern Millie. eganallthatandmore.jpg|'All That & More.' eganwintertracks.jpg|'Winter Tracks.' eganlive.jpg|'Susan Egan Live!' eganhappiness.jpg|'The Secret of Happiness.' egansoftly.jpg|'Softly.' Egan, Susan Egan, Susan